Ririchiyo Shirakiin/Beziehungen
Beziehungen Soshi Miketsukami Prolog Soshi ist Ririchiyos liebenswürdiger, aber manchmal nerviger Secret Service Bodyguard. Anfangs weist Ririchiyo Soshi noch zurück, da sie keinen Secret Service Bodyguard haben möchte. Sie ist zu ihm, genau wie zu allen anderen ziemlich kalt. Doch nachdem Soshi sie vor zwei kleinen Einbrechern beschützt hat und ihr seine Loyalität bewiesen hat, erkennt sie ihn mehr oder weniger als Secret Service an. Ihre Beziehung vertieft sich immer und immer mehr und Soshi wächst Ririchiyo immer und immer mehr ans Herz. Ririchiyo hat große Angst Soshi zu verlieren oder, dass Soshi sie verrät. Deshalb reagiert sie auch sehr geschockt, als Soshi eine junge Frau küsst, die ihm zuvor ihre Liebe gestanden hat, der Soshi jedoch einen Korb gegeben hat. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie nicht gedacht hat, dass er so falsch sei, jemanden, der ihn liebt, falsche Gefühle vorzuspielen. Ihr sind die Gefühle der Frau relativ egal, nur hat sie Angst, dass er auch nur auf nett und freundlich vor ihr spielt und sie ihn in wirklichkeit hasst. Doch als auf dem Freundschaftstreffen zwei Jungen genau vor Ririchiyos Augen schlecht über sie reden und ihr Selbsthass nur noch größer wird, rettet Soshi sie indem er ein Wasserglas über die beiden feigen Schnösel schüttet und sagt, dass auch wenn sie ungeschickt sein mag, sie ehrlich und pflicht bewusst und außerdem sehr feinfühlig sei. Als die beiden Jungen darauf verärgert reagieren und Soshi auffordern auf die Knie zu fallen und sich zu entschuldigen, greift Ririchiyo in das geschehen ein. Sie meint er sei ihr Secret Service Bodyguard und deshalb sei sie auch für ihn zuständig und verantwortlich, und im selben Moment nimmt sie ein Glas Wasser und kippt es sich über den Kopf. Und das kurz vor der Eröffnung des Freundschaftstreffens. Ririchiyo muss auf die Bühne um eine Rede zu halten, doch Soshi versucht sie aufzuhalten, da sie klitschnass ist. Doch Ririchiyo sagt, sie habe keine Zeit mehr. Soshi hat ein schlechtes Gewissen und fragt Ririchiyo wie er das wieder gut machen soll, doch Ririchiyo antwortet ihm nur darauf: »Weisst du, du bist einfach nur ungekünstelt und beschönigst nicht... Soshi. Ich danke dir...« Und nachdem sie Soshi gedankt hat, geht Ririchiyo raus auf die Bühne um die Eröffnungsrede zu halten. Dann als die Eröffnung zu Ende ist, sitzt Ririchiyo in einem Handtuch eingewickelt im Warteraum. Soshi hat während dessen heißen Tee für Ririchiyo zubereitet. Nachdem sie sich bei ihm Entschuldigt hat, vorallem für das was sie ihm am Tag zuvor (mit den falschen Gefühlen) gesagt hat, schüttet Soshi sich den heißen Tee über den Kopf. Als sie ihm sagt, dass es albern ist, sagt er er fühle sich nun endlich besser. Danach bittet Ririchiyo ihn um einen Gefallen, der lautet: »Werde mein Secret Service Bodyguard!«, sie sagt ihm es sei ein Vertrag und hält ihm ihren kleinen Finger entgegen. Soshi fragt sie daraufhin sehr verduzt: »Ist es in Ordnung für mich dies zu tun?« Ririchiyo bejaht. Er sagt: »Dieses Mal werde ich mein Wort halten.« Ririchiyo nickt und sagt, das es okay sei. Die beiden sehen sich in die Augen und Soshi fragt: »Diesmal werden wir uns nicht trennen.«. Ririchiyo lächelt und sagt ein weiteres Mal: »Okay.«. Sie geben sich ein Yubikiri (pinky swear) indem sie sich ihre kleinen Finger gegenseitig umeinander krümmen. Nach diesem Abend hat Ririchiyo immer, wenn sie mit Soshi zusammen ist, eine Mail von ihm liest oder an ihn denken muss, starkes Herzklopfen. In seiner Gegenwart wird sie zudem auch sehr oft rot. Das sind schon die ersten Anzeichen dafür, dass sie sich in Soshi verliebt hat. Es scheint jedoch so, dass sie es selbst nicht einmal weiß, da sie ihr scheinbar unregelmäßiges Herzklopfen für ein gesundheitliches Problem hält. Als Kagerou, der alte Meister von Soshi und Ririchiyos Verlobter zurück ins Ayakashi-Haus kommt steht Ririchiyos Welt kopf. Vor allem als Soshi und Kagerou anfangen zu kämpfen und die Beziehung zwischen den beiden klar wird. Ririchiyo erkennt, dass es nicht Kagerou war, mit dem sie all die Jahre Briefe gewechselt hat. Wer der Schreiber hinter den Briefen war erfährt sie erst, nachdem Kagerou es ihr verraten hat. Es war ihr eigener Secret Service Soshi. Nach dem Ereignis mit den Briefen, erkennt sie, dass sie sich langsam aber sicher in Soshi verliebt hat. Als Zange vorgeschlagen hat eine Zeitkapsel zu vergraben, mit Briefen in denen ihre Wünschen stehen, macht Ririchiyo etwas wieder willig mit. In ihrem Brief steht: »Ich werde nicht mehr davor weg rennen allein zu sein. Ich werde endlich ehrlich zu mir selbst sein. Und ich werde an Soshis Seite bleiben.«. Doch sie schreibt auch einen für Soshi die sie ihm als Dankeschön-Geschenk zusammen mit Süßigkeiten überreicht. Doch Ririchiyo vertauscht ausversehen den Dankeschön-Zettel mit dem Zukunfts-Brief. Dadurch erfährt Soshi von ihren wahren Gefühlen, die sie für ihn hegt. Als Ririchyio merkt, dass Soshi den Zukunfts-Brief gelesen hat, und sich versichert hat, dass er ihn wirklich gelesen hat, versteckt sie sich vor Scham auf einem Spielplatz, in einer großen Röhre. Dort schmollt sie vor sich hin und überlegt, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber jetzt verhalten soll. Da klingelt ihr Handy und an der anderen Leitung ist Soshi. Sie streitet zuerst ab, dass ihr Zukunfts-Brief eine tiefere Bedeutung hat. Er erklärt ihr, dass er sie suchen kommt und sich im Klaren ist, dass dies der Fall ist. Ririchiyo wird sich bewusst, dass Soshi sich selbst hasst. Es gab Momente, in denen er sich selbst unabsichtlich verspottete, Momente in denen seine Augen einen kalten Ausdruck ausstrahlten und Momente, in denen er einfach nur einsam aussah. Sie kann es verstehen, da sie sich selbst auch hasst. Ririchiyo hat zu sich selbst gesagt, dass weil sie in ihn verliebt ist sie sich ändern will und den Mut den sie jetzt hat durch ihn erst erhalten konnte. Als Soshi den Spielplatz erreicht und vor der Röhre steht, bemerkt er, dass Ririchiyo vor ihm auf der Röhre steht. Sie sagt sich, sie habe schon so viele Leute verletzt nur um sich selbst zu schützen, dass es dieses eine Mal keinen Unterschied mehr macht ob sie diejenige ist, die verletzt wird. Deshalb sagt sie ihm direkt ins Gesicht: »Ich liebe dich... Auch...wenn du dich selbst nicht lieben kannst... Ich...liebe dich... Ich liebe... Ich...«. Er nimmt sie liebevoll und fest umschlungen in seine Arme, erwiedert ihr Liebesgeständnis und küsst sie. Nach einen paar Monaten bemerkt Ririchiyo, dass Soshi »in der Beziehung die Richtung angibt«. Ririchiyo beschwerte sich darauf hin, jedoch bemerkte sie nach kurzer Zeit, dass es sehr hilfreich war, dass Soshi die Führung übernommen hat, da sie noch nie ein Date hatte, geschweige denn einen festen Freund. Ririchiyo lernt viele neue Seiten von Soshi kennen, und auch Gesichter von denen sie nichts erwartet hatte. Als Ririchiyo mit einer Teilzeit-Arbeit anfang wollte, war Soshi strikt dagegen. So fing ein Streit an, der (dank Zange) zu einem Kampf ausartete. Soshi gewann den Kampf, indem er Ririchiyo austrickste. Doch gleich darauf vertrugen sich die beiden wieder. Soshi erklärte ihr, dass er niemlas zugelassen hätte, dass Ririchiyo andere Männer bedienen würde (obwohl Ririchiyo nie etwas von Cafe bzw. Maid-Cafe gesagt hatte) und er sie nur aus egoistischen Gründen vom Jobben abhalten wollte. Ririchiyo erklärte ihm darauf warum sie überhaupt anfangen wollte mit Jobben. Sie hatte nämlich vor eine Geburtstagsfeier für Soshi zu machen und sie wollte das Geld für diese Feier selbstständig verdienen. Soshi erzählt ihr überglücklich, dass er nur einen »Traum« hätte (es ist »Traum« und nicht Wunsch, da es sich scheinbar nicht um einen Geburtstagswunsch, sondern um einen allgemeinen Wunsch bzw. Traum handelt der irgendwann in der Zukunft erfüllt werden könnte). Sein »Traum« ist es eines Tages Kinder und eine Familie zu haben. Er sagt ihr, sie könne irgendetwas darauf antworten, ihm wäre es sogar egal wenn sie lügen würde, doch nach kurzem Überlegen sagt Ririchiyo: »Verstehe, aber, auf diese Frage möchte ich nicht halbherzig Antworten. Dafür ist sie mir zu wichtig«. Als Ririchiyo von Inugami, dem feindlichen Yokai angegriffen wirde beschützt er sie so lange bis er stirbt. Hauptteil Nach der Wiedergeburt in Part 2 zieht Ririchiyo wieder mit 15 Jahren in das Maison de Ayakashi. Dort trifft sie einen jungen Mann mit weißen Haaren und zweifarbigen Augen. Als sich die beiden in die Augen schauen, fängt Ririchiyo unerwartet an zuweinen, und als sie sich fragt warum sie weint findet sie darauf keine antwort. Der Name des jungen Mannes ist Soshi Miketsukami, und er ist ihr Secret Sevice Bodyguard, der sie von nun an beschützen soll. Er ist ziemlich aufdringlich und Ririchiyo ist oft von ihm genervt. Doch als er mehr über sie wissen will und es so scheint als wäre er nicht gezwungen nett zu ihr, wie die anderen Kinder und Erwachsenen in ihrer Kindheit, erwärmt sich Ririchiyos Herz ein bisschen für ihn. Doch als sie am selben Abend einen Mann mit dunkelbraunen Haaren die in seinem Nacken zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden sind und einem unverwechselbaren Tattoo im Gesicht auf dem Ayakashi-Anwesen trifft, verändert sich ihre Einstellung zu Soshi wieder. Soshi veruscht sie daran zuhindern sich dem Mann zunähren, doch Ririchiyo schlägt Soshis Hand weg. Und indem Momenat als sie die Hand von Soshi wegschlägt erscheint ein Bild vor ihren Augen ein Bild von Gruppe von Leuten die sie meint sie zukennen. Sie verbudelen gerade eine metal Box und alle lächeln sie mit einem freundlichen, warmen und heimischen Lachen an. Sie bemerkt, dass das Ayakashi-Haus indem sie gerade ist nicht das Ayakashi-Haus ist, was sie kennt. Und nachdem sie realisiert hat, dass das Ayakashi-Haus indem sie sich gerade befindet nicht, das Ayakashi Haus ist bemerkt sie auch, dass Soshi nicht der Soshi ist, sie bemerkt, dass der Soshi der vor ihr steht ein anderer ist als der den sie kennt. Und sie rennt vor Soshi weg in die Arme des Mannes den sie einmal so gut gekannt hat, doch dessen Name ihr nicht mehr einfällt. Von dem schreck dieser Bild fällt Ririchiyo in Ohnmacht, und als sie im Krankenhaus erwacht kniet Soshi neben ihrem Bett. Als sie sich hinsetzt erinnert sie sich daran, dass sie einen schrecklichen Albtraum hatte, doch Soshi ergreift ihre Hand und sagt: »Alles ist gut, es war nur ein schrecklicher Traum« ersagt auch, dass das was jetzt passiert Real ist, doch Ririchiyo geht darauf nicht ein, denn sie erinnert sich, dass der Mann in ihrem Traum Soshi sehr ähnlich sah. Doch als sie es ihm erzählen wollte, bricht sie ab und lügt ihn an, dass sie nicht mehr wüsste was in dem Traum passiert war. Soshi kniet sich auf Ririchiyos Bett, nimmt sie in den Arm und sagt ihr, dass er ihr Soshi Miketsukami ist. Er erzählt ihr, dass er weis, dass er nicht der ist der für sie geschaffen wurde, aber dass er für sie so werden kann wie diese Person und, dass sie in anfassen kann und denken kann Soshi wäre diese Person. Ririchiyo bemerkt, dass sie diesen "neuen" Soshi nicht lieben kann, da er nicht wie der alte ist, und kann deshalb auch seinem Wunsch nicht nachgehen, so zutun, als wäre er der alte Soshi. Nachdem Ririchiyo mit Rensho, Nobara, Kagerou, Zange und Karuta zu ihren Friedhof geht und sie Soshis Grab besucht, beschließt Ririchiyo den Vertrag mit Soshi zubeenden. Sie erklärt sich selbst, dass sie Soshi zwar gern hat und er genau so nett wie der alte war, doch die beiden sind total verschieden, und sie liebt immer noch den alten, den Vergangenheits-Soshi. Epilog Karuta Roromiya Karuta Roromiya ist die beste Freundin von Ririchiyo. Die beiden treffen sich das erste Mal mitte des ersten Kapitels. Karuta schenkt Ririchiyo ein Tongaru-Corn (heißen in Wirklichkeit Tongari-Corn), was für Karuta ein zeichen für Freundschaft und anerkennung ist, da sie nicht jedem freiwillig Essen abgiebt. Ririchiyo hält Karuta für eine Spinnerin. Doch als sich Karuta und Nobara für die Willkommensfeier soviel Mühe gegeben haben, wächst Karuta Ririchiyo ans Herz. Als dann auch noch Banri, ein Möchtegern Rowdy, der in Karuta verliebt ist zurück von seinem Training kommt (um für Karuta stärker zu werden), freundet sich Ririchiyo mit den beiden an. Banri Watanuki Banri und Ririchiyo treffen sich das erste Mal in Kapitel 4, nach dem Banri zurück von seinem Training ist. Sie treffen sich an dem Getränkeautomaten, an dem Banri sich gerade ein Getränk gekauft hat, Ririchiyo sitzt auf einer Bank daneben und hat sich gerade noch einmal die E-Mail von Soshi angeguckt. Ririchiyo starrt Banri an, da sie sich fragt ob er auch hier wohnt. Als er sich umdreht und sieht, dass sie ihn anguckt, blöfft er sie an was sie ihn so doof anguckt, darauf sagt sie, dass sie ihn so doof anguckt, da er sie so doof angeguckt hat. Die beiden blöffen sich weiter an und starren den anderen so lange an bis ihnen die Augen weh taten. Danach sagt Banri, dass von Ririchiyo nichts besseres zu erwarten sei, da ihr Secret Service der Fuchsdepp (Soshi) sei. Darauf hin stellt sich Banri vor, als gefährlich und übel. Ririchiyo lacht, da sie es peinlich findet, dass sich Banri als Rowdy vorstellt. Die beiden verstehen sich zwar später als sich Ririchiyo besser mit Banris Schwarm Karuta anfreundet, doch zwischen den beiden exestiert immer eine mehr oder weniger Hassfreundschaft (mehr Hass weniger Freundschaft). Rensho Sorinozuka Rensho ist der einzige, den Ririchiyo anfangs im Ayakashi-Haus kennt. Er war Ririchiyos alter Nachbar. Ririchiyo meint zwar sie wären nur gewöhnliche Nachbarn gewesen, die nicht viel mit einander zutun hatten, dabei kennen sich die beiden sehr gut. Rensho konnte eine Szene von ihr und einem anderen Mädchen aus der sechsten Klasse perfekt nachspielen. Und wenn sie die beiden als kleine Kinder gestritten haben, hat Rensho einen wie er sagt, Ellenlangen Entschuldigungsbrief von ihr bekommen, nach all diesen Jahren streitet Ririchiyo dies jedoch ab und meint strickt es waren Schreibübungen. Als Rensho mit Ririchiyo und Soshi einkaufen geht, fragt Soshi die beiden gut befreundet seien, darauf antwortet Rensho, er sei wie der große Bruder von Ririchiyo, da sie früher sich ziemlich viele Feinde mit ihrem kühlen Charakter gemacht hat und so hat er schnell die Rolle des großen verlässligen Bruders übernommen und Ririchiyo beschützt. Nobara Yukinokoji Ririchiyo trifft Nobara das erstemal in Kapitel 1, kurz nach ihrer ersten Begegnung mit Karuta. Die beiden treffen sich auf der Dachtarasse, wo Ririchiyo gleich genau von Nobara gemustert wird (oder auch angegriffen wird, wie man es sieht), sie stellt fest, dass Ririchiyo ziemlich gefährlich lebt. Als sie einander vorgestellt werden, meint Nobara, dass Ririchiyo und sie Freundinnen werden müssen... »Natürlich in Sexueller Hinsicht«... was Ririchiyo leicht verstört, doch Soshi findet es klasse, dass sie Nobara nicht verstellt. Nobara hat immer das verlangen ihren Finger in Ririchiyo Overknees am Oberschneckel zustecken, doch als sie es von Ririchiyo angeboten bekommt, da sie Nobaras und Renshos Unterschrift braucht, ist Nobara nicht in der Lage dazu. Vor der Freundschaftsfeier wird sie von Nobara gestylt. Das ist das erste Mal, dass sie sich alleine unterhalten. Dabei fällt Ririchiyo auf, dass Nobara sehr lieb ist, aber auch ziemlich pervers, was sie eigentlich schon vorher wusste. Nobara hat sie auch auf ihre dollen Augenringe angesprochen und ob sie wegen Soshi kommen, als Ririchiyo lügt und verneint meint Nobar, dass die beiden sich zusammen tun sollten (da sie auch nicht das beste Verhältnis zu Rensho hat), doch in Wirklichkeit hofft Nobara, dass sich Soshi und Ririchiyo vertragen, was sie Ririchiyo auch sagt. Als Ririchiyo den Vertrag mit Soshi in der Zukunft (Part 2) auflöst, und Ririchiyo einen neuen Secret Service Bodyguard benötigt meldet scih Nobara sofort freiwillig um ihr Bodyguard zu werden. Kagerou Shoukiin Kagerou Shoukiin ist der Verlobte von Ririchiyo. Die Ehe wurde vor 10 Jahren von ihren Eltern ausgemacht, und Ririchiyo hat Kagerou bisher nur einmal getroffen, bevor sie ins Ayakashi-Haus gezogen ist. Doch Ririchiyo hat immer mit Kagerou Briefe ausgetauscht. Doch Ririchiyo wusste nicht, dass Kagerou die Briefe nie gelesen hat, denn er hat die Schrift eines Kindergartenkindes, deshalb hat er seinen Diener Soshi aufgetragen mit Ririchiyo Briefe aus zu tauschen. Und so hat Ririchiyo nie Briefe mit Kagerou sondern mit ihrem spätern Secret Service Bodyguard Soshi ausgetauscht. Als Ririchiyo Kagerou das zweite Mal trifft, er kennt sie ihn zuerst gar nicht und er muss sich erst einmal vorstellen. Er behandelt Ririchiyo nicht wirklich gut. Er versucht die ganze Zeit Soshi eifersüchtig zu machen und ihn zu provozieren indem er Ririchiyo immer mit »meine Verlobte« anspricht. Später bricht so ein Kampf zwischen Soshi und Kagerou aus indem Soshi Kagerou getötet hätte, wenn Ririchiyo nicht im Rechten Moment gekommen sei und ihn auf gehalten hätte. Danach spricht Kagerou kurz mit Ririchiyo um ihr zu erklären, dass nie er sondern immer Soshi ihr Briefe geschrieben hätte und erläuterte auch, warum er nie die Briefe geschrieben hat (da er sich für seine Kindergartenschrift schämt). Zange Natsume Ririchiyo begegnet Zange das erstemal, als dieser sich an Banri, der sich gerade in einen Tanuki verwandelt hat, tadelt, dass man nicht schlecht mit einer Dame spricht. Zange erzählt Ririchiyo mit Tafeln seine Lebensgeschichte, danach fordern er und Banri Ririchiyo und Soshi, zu einem Wettkampf auf. Ririchiyo macht nur bei Zanges Spiel mit damit, da Zange sagt er wisse warum sie Herzrythmusstörungen hat und er würde es ihr erzählen wenn sie gewinnen würden. Später erfährt Ririchiyo, dass dieses Spiel nur ein Albi war um Banri und Karuta weiter zuverkuppeln und damit sich Zange über Banri lustig machen kann. Kategorie:Ririchiyo Shirakiin Kategorie:Beziehungen